


H.O.L.Y

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (Not Omegaverse, A lil gift for everyone waiting for that blind spamano fic, CarrierVerse, Deaf!South Italy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, I read it in a Phan Fic, Just a lil different), M/M, Mpreg, Sign Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: Feliciano and Ludwig have been married for a year and they are ready to add a new member into their family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lil poll on my blog and instead of doing the blind fic I'm writing Mpreg. So here is some of the good shit and if you like it you can comment or leave me a kudo.

The small classroom filled with a wave of giggles, the teacher simply crossed her arms rolling her eyes. The woman next to her gave her a little shrug and giggled, her hands flew into a few different signs, the boy watching her in the back tried to hide his braces smile behind his hand.

"Quiet down!" Miss. F clapped her hands together. "You can laugh all you want, but I am here to teach you something. This is the vagina, the female reproduction system, the male version is very similar, but carriers have different a system of the sperm getting in the way." As the teacher talked the other woman signed to the boy in the back.

_"This is stupid."_ The boy took his twin brother's palm and signed against it.

_"Kind of, are they only going to focus on the woman place. I'm pretty sure we don't have vaginas."_ His brother signed back with a smile, his long fingers skirting against the warm palm.

"Feliciano." The teacher snapped, all eyes going to him and his brother. "I see you two signing, please pay attention you will be quizzed on this."

"Sorry ma'am." Feliciano smiled as his brother gracefully signed his apologies and how he was listening, which was funny, because he can't hear.

Feliciano was a young carrier in his one of many sex ED class. He was the living image of a carrier with wide hips and a youthful and loving look. His hair was a fluffy and curly brown with an auburn tint and he had wide brown eyes. His brother was Lovino, deaf from the day he was pulled from the womb. That didn't hold him back from joining sports and even flirting, but only with the boys and girls that took sign language

As she went through the slides between girls and carrier it got awkward when she explained sex. It was rather graphic signing it all back to Lovino who's face scrunched up.

"I am going to die by embarrassment..."

"Hit me up on that one, please."

The teacher ended the class on a happy note and ushered them out with papers. Lovino frowned brushing off his helper with a flick of the wrist and held hands with his brother in the hall.

_"Booring! If I have to sit through another sex ED class I'll die."_ Lovino raised his eyebrow making a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot himself.

Feliciano laughed, _"I agree! Let's start a suicide pact."_

"Feliciano!" A blonde girl in their class came running up, she was more a friend of Feliciano's than Lovino. "Did you get the notes for Math today?"

"Ah! Yep, here, _wait for me Lovino_!" He signed the last part and set his backpack down. Ruffling through papers he gave her a crumpled paper with red ink. A small drawing of stars were in the margin when he wasn't paying attention.

"There's a new boy in our math class, he's really cute and insanely smart." She gossiped taking the paper and folding it to place it in her own bag.

"Really? If he's smart why is he in Algebra?" Feliciano asked throwing his backpack on his shoulder as they walked to the class.

"How should I know? He just asked for the notes and I'm just stealing yours so I can impress him." She flipped her hair and fluttered her long eyelashes.

"Get'm tiger." He joked holding the door for Lovino and the girl. Sitting at one of the tables was a tall guy with blonde hair ruffled in front of his face.

His eyes stared us with blue intensity, Feliciano felt weak at the knees. He felt even weaker, because his seat was right next to the blonde beauty. He walked to his seat normally giving his brother a friendly goodbye and sat down throwing his backpack on the floor. He stared at him with a complex expression, before copying Feliciano in sitting and stared at his pencil.

"Hi." He started towards Feliciano, "I am Ludwig." He held out a large hand and gave an awkward smile.

Feliciano was hooked, "I'm Feliciano, how are you?"

"Great, everyone at this school has been so nice to me," His eyes scooted to the young boy, "Especially after seeing you it's became an amazing day."

Feliciano blushed, DID THE CUTE BOY JUST FLIRT WITH HIM. "Aww, stop it." He said sheepishly, "You're making me blush."

"I'm glad, it looks great on your cheeks."

After meeting each other a relationship blossomed, Ludwig confessed on having an attraction towards the wide hipped carrier and he eemed like a really sweet guy. He came to date with flowers and great times. Feliciano didn't care that Ludwig came from a rich family, they were such a happy couple they were nominated for Prom King and Queen and even won.

Life was good, after graduating high school Ludwig shadowed his father in the loaning business and Feliciano went to culinary school where he graduated at the top of his class. After college settled Ludwig proposed and Feliciano enthusiastically said yes.

Now became the problem, both of them been married together for a year and Feliciano had been waiting to ask a small question. Do you want kids? He certainly did, but he didn't know about Ludwig. They had enough money, enough space, but it's just he and Ludwig never talked about kids. Sure they joked about names, but never said that maybe they should try. He had been on birth control to lessen the chances of getting pregnant and have calmer heats, because his always were very nasty and his pediatrician suggested it.

"Ludwig.." Feliciano mumbled in bed, he watched the figure of his husband hang his suit jacket on the door and taking a piece of duct tape he tried getting Peaches's (Their cat) hair off it. They loved their cat, but she liked laying on his clothing.

"Yes love?" The blonde hummed as he set the tape in the wardrobe and walked to the other side of the bed. When he sat down Feliciano rolled over so he was laying in his lap. He took his glasses and kindle off the table and opened up a book.

Feliciano traced circles in the other's hard chest, "What do you think about kids?" He asked quietly.

"Kids?" Ludwig mumbled peaking over the electronic, "What are you saying?"

"I'm just... we've been married for a year Ludwig, I think we should add a new little addition to our family." As he talked, he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

Ludwig set down the kindle and began rubbing his husband's back. "I mean, I don't know. I might discuss it with my brother, but why not. I know how much kids mean to you and I do want a family, I just don't want to mess this kid up."

Feliciano smiled lazily, "We can send you to Daddy Boot Camp."

"I'm not that bad." Ludwig tried to defend himself as Feliciano sat up straddling his hips and kissed him lightly before burying his face in the other's neck. "Mmm love you."

"Love you too." The blonde smirked wondering why he ever deserved this little cutie. "Remember my little Goldfish, if you are inviting Lovino to the Chrishtmas party you need to ask him this week."

"Christmas parties are weird, but maybe I can ditch Lovino for an amazing hot guy."

"And who's that?"

"Allllfred!" Feliciano rolled off Ludwig with a big smile.

"I didn't know you liked those young boys, especially not our new intern." Ludwig pried his kindle from Feliciano's back.

The auburn boy giggled drawing shapes in his husband's leg, "He called my dress pretty, he has my heart. I'm sorry Lud, we gotta get a divorce."

"You wound me. I think he has a boyfriend, I saw him talking on the phone calling someone love."

"You call me love sometimes."

"I do, now go to bed hon."

"Mmmm k, I love you."

"Love you too you little shit."

Feliciano giggled turning on his side. Usually he just relaxed until Ludwig finished reading his pages and rolled over bringing his arm around the other's wonderful hips and bringing their bodies together. Feliciano loved being the little spoon, it brought him so much joy to feel the other's dick and chest.

In the morning Feliciano woke up alone in the bed and he scratched his head with a frown, it was rather usual for Feliciano to wake up late, Ludwig went to work. Feliciano didn't work, he really didn't have to with how much money Ludwig made. So Feliciano was a stay at home mom doing chores, but today would have to wait, because he was probably going out with Lovino. He reached for his phone giving a quick text.

**_To: Fratello_ **

_ Hey wanna go out today to the coffee shop by Green's. I need to talk to you about Lud's work party :) _

Quickly Feliciano showered and when he came out he got a text back.

**_From: Fratello_ **

_ K, whatever, see you at 1? _

**_To: Fratello_ **

_ Yay! Okay see you then! _

Feliciano always felt bad that his brother was alone, he lived by himself, but he said he always liked it like that. He brushed off his worrying behavior and put on a nice pale blue button down with a flower necklace and skinny jeans. Putting on a pair of cashmere booties he emerged out of the bedroom and went down the stairs. He had to admit the fashion choice of a Carrier was more feminine, it was simply they were feminine people.

Some Carriers wore dresses, they were men, but with woman feature such as more curved shoulders and wide waists. Feliciano always got compliments for having wide hips and Ludwig saying he had a really nice ass. He chose only to wear dresses when it was a big event, pants were more of a comfort friend.

"Hey Peaches." He chimed at the white and cream long haired cat that came purring over to him and rubbing against his leg. Ludwig probably forgot to feed her again, what a surprise. He loved his husband, but he said he wanted a dog, but could barely feed the cat.

Feliciano got the cat food from the cupboard and put the pellets in Peaches tiny silver bowl. When he was putting back the food he noticed a little note on the counter. He approached it while grabbing an apple from the bowl in the middle.

_ Dear Feliciano, _

_ Remember to talk to your brother today and remember I'm coming home late so put my dinner on the back burner if you start it early. _

_ With Love, Ludwig. _

"The sweetheart." Feliciano gushed to their cat. He folded the note and placed it in the trash and walked to the foyer. He took his black topcoat off the hook and tan handbag. He made sure he had his wallet in there and grabbed his keys from the glass bowl while checking his hair in the mirror.

He was quite famous in the area with being the husband of the richest man in the area. He didn't have the paparazzi screaming at his door, but he had enough pictures of Ludwig for people to know his name. He smiled at the sun as he waved hi to their next door neighbor who was a woman who wore pantsuits and was swimming in cash. When they first met she tried to hit on his husband, but Feliciano jumped in with his big smile and hugged Ludwig's arm with his nails making the man get back in line.

He got in his nice red car pulling out and drove all the way to Greenville, he turned into the tiny coffee shop and emerged removing his sunglasses and stuffing them in his bag. He walked in seeing the back of his brother's head in a booth. He walked over wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders, kissing his cheek.

_"Feliciano! Glad you got here on time!"_ He signed with an eager smile, _"I got your drink, lowfat macchiato with a foam top. I just got black coffee."_

_"Boring!"_ Feliciano giggled sipping at the hot drink. He loved the smell of coffee, it stained his teeth, but he loved it.

Lovino rolled his eyes, _"Idiot. So what did you want to talk to me about. Ludwig is having a Christmas party?"_

" _Yeah, I just thought you should come for company, plus there are new interns and they are so cute! I ran into one when Ludwig forgot his lunch three days and he was so sweet. He said my dress fitted me well,"_ He paused his signing trying not to laugh so hard, _"Then Ludwig came out and was super protective. He's a cutie sometimes."_

_"Of course he would!"_ Lovino snapped, _"We have big butts, he needs to keep your huge ass on a leash!"_

_"You're so vulgar!"_ Feliciano hid his smile behind the drink giving his brother a quick smile. _"Just dress fancy and me and Lud will pick you up at 5ish."_

_"What are you wearing?"_ Lovino asked pleasantly.

_ "Um... I bought this form fitting black dress, it's super chic! If you need a dress I can always let you borrow one of mine." _

_ "No! No! Too expensive! I have my own, stop worrying asshole." _

They began talking more, than Feliciano remembered the chat he and Ludwig had together. _"Lovino... What do you think of becoming an Uncle."_

Lovino looked like he choked on the drink, he coughed loudly and looked up with a wide expression, _"You're pregnant?!"_

" _No! Me and Ludwig are thinking of having kids. I'm not sure yet, I wanted your advice before I make anymore big decision. Ludwig was saying he was going to talk to Gilbert and... I just... I don't' know. I'm ready for kids, but I just don't want to mess my little baby."_

_"Feliciano..."_ Lovino's eyes sadden, _"I think if we were both to have a kid, I'd fail more than. Parents have their moments, but you are Feliciano, you are married and have a life, while I'm just your fail twin who can't hear."_

_"Don't say that!"_ Feliciano cut him off, _"You are amazing, we can meet the right person at the party, I'm sure of it!"_

_ "Whatever you say." _

Days passed after that talk, Feliciano looked at himself in the wide mirror of the bathroom, his hair dripping and skin fresh from the shower. His eyes went to the package of pills, he hadn't been taking the birth control. He knew his heat was coming up and having to deal with that again made his stomach cramp, or maybe those were heat cramps. The date was soon and he would cry if it happened at the party so he stuck a pad in his underpants and pulled it up.

He grabbed the rollers and started the tedious job of curling his hair up into something more doable.

"Ludwig!" He called listening to the grunt of his husband, "Make sure you're getting ready!"

"I am!" The blonde responded back. In a few minutes Ludwig bursted into the bathroom with his button up half on and a pair of boxers. He took the round container of gel and unscrewed it. "If you weren't alive i'd be late to everything."

"I know." Feliciano purred giving him a kiss on the cheek and walked away with his behind swaying. Ludwig watched the fine piece of ass walk away with a smile and made note to slap that when he didn't have gel all over his hands.

In a few moment Feliciano came back in black tights and a nice and tight dress that back needed zipped up. Ludwig didn't even need to be ask as he wiped his hands off and took his finger tracing the tan back while zipping up. Giving him a kiss on the neck and a nice hard smack in the behind making his loving husband jump and glare.

"Loser." He huffed pulling out his hair drier.

"Love you too." Ludwig snapped a finger gun at him and sauntered away.

Sometimes Feliciano couldn't tell Ludwig and his brother apart. In private he was such a flirt and a jokester, but in public he was steel cold with a hand around his Carrier's waist and a smug smile towards the cameras. Feliciano took out the gorgeous curls and sprayed it with hairspray before putting in earrings and the diamond chunky necklace.

When he emerged from the bathroom Ludwig was on the bed putting on his watch. "You look breath taking my love." He smiled softly, Feliciano felt like he was dying inside.

Ludwig took pride in still making Feliciano blush and making him feel like the only Carrier on the earth. He found woman and men beautiful and couldn't help flirt, but Feliciano got all his attention. When he came into the room with those wide hips and doe-eyes just for him he was hooked. He remembered the day he first talked to the beauty who wore an old hoodie and had mussed hair, but he thought he was the most beautiful person in the world.

The girl with long blonde hair who gave him the notes with the name Feliciano on the top, the girl with curly black hair who swished her hips back and forth, the carrier with a big smile. They meant nothing compared the man he married.

"Let's get going, I'd hate to be late."

Downstairs they said goodbye to Peaches and Ludwig helped his husband into his white jacket. They drove in his mustang to the apartment building complex. Outside was Lovino looking awkward wearing a dark red gown with an off the shoulder look and a long tulle skirt. His hair was braid back and he had a pretty gold flower clip.

"Lovino!" Feliciano jumped out of the car and embraced his brother, _"You look beautiful!"_

_"Thank you."_ Lovino blushed being lead the mustang. Ludwig signed a hello and he looked lovely while Lovino huffed and his cheeks were just as red as the dress.

When they got to the party it was in a beautiful dancing hall, a man took the mustang and he and Ludwig walked in with Lovino at their heel. A woman was already at the door with short brown hair and a work suit on.

"Mr. Beilschmidt and Carrier Beilschmidt. So nice to see you here tonight." She nodded at both of them. Ludwig looked at her with an overpowering look and Feliciano simply smiled.

"Yes, Jahee, it's good to be here."

The workers at the party took their jackets and the trio walked into the dancing hall. A bunch of couples sat around, but when they saw the Chairman of the office arrive they greeted him like royalty. The woman and carriers all gave Feliciano a loving greeting and his brother a warm hug.

_"Oh there is Alfred, his carrier looks so beautiful, I'm envious."_ Feliciano signed to his brother as he pointed to the tall boy wearing a suit. He was talking a beautiful Carrier with short pale hair and a long green dress that fitted his figure so well.

_"I wish I was him. I look bad in those dresses."_ Lovino snapped in a quick sign.

_ "I only look good in tight dresses, others I just look fat." _

"AH!" A man literally fell in between the twins. Just wiping out with his face in the back of Lovino's dress making the auburn man fall practically on his face right in the middle of the hall. Of course nobody was paying attention which was the good part, but Ludwig noticed and he came rushing over.

The flushed man with a mess of curly brown hair looked at Feliciano and Lovino and his face turned to complete and utter horror. "Carrier Beilschmidt!" He screamed as he buried his in Lovino's dress. "I am so sorry I knocked over your brother I just lost my footing! Oh my God I am going to be fired."

"Not if you get up!" Ludwig yelled as he tried to haul Lovino up by his shoulders, but having a man laying against the fabric it made it difficult. He jumped back and jumped up profusely screaming at Feliciano in every language he knew.

"It's okay!" Feliciano laughed, "It was an accident, right Lovino?"

He turned to his brother who was dusting off the dress, he gave the flushed man a tiny smile and shrugged. It was okay.

"Is he giving me the silent treatment?" He whispered to Feliciano.

"No! Of course not, he's deaf." Feliciano brushed it off dusting a little bit of dirt off the man's suit jacket. He was quite a little neat freak since to Ludwig.

"Oh! Really!" He gasped, he held up his hand and began signing in a rapid pace. _"I'm so sorry!"_ he signed, _"I was walking backwards and I just landed on you and you are really pretty so let's get drinks!"_

_"Drinks?"_ Lovino signed slowly cracking his knuckles. Feliciano gave his brother a scoot forward wrapping his arm around Ludwig's arm.

_"Go have fun!"_ He ushered. The Italian flushed and turned to the man and went off with him.

"Aww that was sweet." Feliciano gushed.

"That's another new guy." Ludwig muttered, "He works at the front desk, every time I see him he's in a flutter of papers and stressed. I question my father about him, but apparently he is the best secretary this company has had in awhile."

"Perfect for my brother, here, let's socialize." Ludwig took two champagnes from a waiters platter and handed it to his husband. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked around talking to everyone that approach them and that was a lot of people. Almost everyone wanted to talk to the Chairman and his beautiful husband.

When the night became soon to retire Feliciano got a flush of hugs from the pale haired Carrier that Alfred was hanging out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Carrier Beilschmidt. Alfred did say you were very beautiful."

"Aww thank you, he's a sweetheart, you have a keeper." Feliciano blushed, "I love your dress, it fits you so well."

The Carrier scoffed, "And you don't look at yourself. You have such big hips, I'd kill for those, are they genetic."

"Yeah, my brother and I were blessed with huge butts and skinny torsos."

He laughed with a bright smile, "I'm Arthur Kirkland, me and Alfred are engaged. He's a little bit all over the place, but you have to love those guys."

"God, Ludwig is just the same, if I wasn't here he'd be coming 30 minutes late to everything."

An arm snaked around Feliciano's shoulders, "Hey, whatcha cuties doing." The blonde man smiled, Arthur rolled his eyes and Feliciano gave him a simple shrug.

"Talking about you." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Haha when aren't you."

Alfred was suddenly ripped from the Carrier's shoulders, "Please, Alfred, refrain from touching what's mine."

"Oh, so I'm yours now?" Feliciano sassed and blonde flushed.

"Not like that, I'm just saying Alfred shouldn't be all over you. "

"Eh! I guess." Feliciano raised a perfect eyebrow and his husband narrowed his. They were going to go off when Feliciano was suddenly tackled by a hug. Lovino was rapidly signing things that didn't make sense.

_"Slow down! Slow down! What happened!"_ Feliciano yelled, Lovino whipped out a small piece of paper from his bag, a clear pen of digits.

_"He said I was really cute, oh my God! His name is Antonio and he's literally the total dream boat!"_ Lovino signed with a big smile. It wasn't everyday Lovino got so excited.

_ "That's amazing! I hear wedding bells!" _

_ "Cut it out! But seriously don't! I can't wait to tell Mama, he has fucking snake bites but he took them out for the party. Sexy!" _

_ "Really!" _

Ludwig cut between them, _"Let's go boys,"_ he signed, _"It's getting late."_

_ "Here! Tell me more about dream boat in the car!" _

As they drove Lovino was in a flush of happiness, Antonio was apparently everything he hoped for, a cutie with a bad boy look and a mother who was deaf so he knew sign language. He was really just a perfect guy for Lovino.

When the Beilschmidt got home they were greeted at the door by Peaches who rubbed against her owner's legs. Suddenly Feliciano was grabbed and pressed against the wall, he smiled against Ludwig's lips as he felt a hand slowly go up his dress.

"Are you in your heat." He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm not taking Birth Control, I'm ready."

Feliciano was scooped up and was dashed upstairs until he landed on the bed with a flush of duvets. Careful hands took off the heels and kisses were pressed until he got to the flushed face of his husband.

"Hey." Was all Ludwig said.

Gentle hands cupped the other's cheek, "Hey you."

"Dork." Ludwig kissed his nose and together a flutter of laughter was between them. "I love you."

As the hand got closer to the place he needed it so much a gasp passed his lips, "I love you too! I love you so much!"

That night someone new was created.


End file.
